Definition of a Coward
by fgtzx
Summary: Severus Snape has always hated being called a coward, but for what reason? Warning: MAJOR HBP spoilers!


**The Definition of a Coward**

**Author's Notes: **This has spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, so if you haven't read that, I don't advise you to read this. The person whose point of view I wrote this in is an Original Femme of mine, and I know her looks aren't explained much, but I did that on purpose. My original want was to make this a Siri/Sev, but I figured… that wouldn't work, because Sirius is pureblood.

Also, this came from a drawing I saw on Deviantart,com by snapesnogger that depicted the amazing 'Coward' scene of HBP I figured I'd make up an explanation for why Severus hated being called a coward so much. If you'd like to see the picture, just ask, and I'll link you. :

Flamers are welcome; just try not to make it all 'I HATEZ SNAPE! HE IZ A JERK!!11!1!' If there's something I could improve on, do tell. And, of course, everyone loves good comments on their work, so happy reviews are welcome as well. :3

**Warnings:** Spoilers alert for HP: HBP.  
**Dedicated: **To Kuro, who so desperately hates Severus (even though I love him), and Alina, who thinks along my lines, that he's a sexy bugger.  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/OFC  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Severus Snape, he's property of the wonderful JK Rowling, but I do own Auzuure.

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Three paces backwards and I would hit a wall. Three paces backwards and the angry face of my potion making love would be in my face again. I was stuck.  
"Don't call me a coward."  
"Don't make me call you one. Your actions, Severus Snape, call you a coward. Your words are only so powerful. You don't scare me."  
"I'm not a coward."  
"Then why is that on your arm? Could you really not stand up for yourself?" I snap back, and his beautiful pale face goes red.  
"I chose this."  
"You didn't." My replies are like smoke after fire, right there, in your face, making it hard to breathe.  
"I did..."  
"No, Severus, or you wouldn't be here, now, trying to tell me that you chose it." I smirk, and his eyebrows rise. He never did catch onto my way of thinking, so I break it down for him.

"Severus. You chose me. I know you did, you're just too cowardly to say no to the only other thing that could've had you. You're having your cake and eating it too." I explain. "If you had chosen that ugly mark over me, you wouldn't be co-owner of this flat; you wouldn't have my picture in your wallet. If you chose that mark, you wouldn't be standing here. You'd be kneeling by a dark wizard that will only bring misery to our world." My words are like red hot daggers that pierce his heart as I speak, and I can see the conflict in his soul through his eyes.

"I... please, stop... the Dark Lord is who I've chosen-" He starts, and I cut in.  
"Then you've given up me. It's one or the other, it's always been that way, and apparently you chose the cowards way."  
"HOW IS IT COWARDLY TO FIGHT FOR OUR RACE!?" Spit from his mouth flecks his lips as he yells.  
"You're not fighting for our race, Severus! YOU'RE KILLING IT!" My voice screams the last part, though it was never my intention to raise my voice at all. "Do you not recall what you are? ...What I am?"

His face falls, and tears threaten his eyes. "Shut up about that."  
"If you're going to cleanse the world of the muggle-borns and the half bloods, then start with me, Severus, and then do my family a favour and off yourself as well, my Half Blood Prince." My voice is soft, and my eyes are damp, though like Severus, I manage not to cry.  
"I could never..."  
"But you could kill a stranger, with mixed blood, just not one with my face? Oh Severus, then you really are a coward." My dark hair falls into my eyes as I stare at the floor. This man that I love... he's just a coward who couldn't stand up for me or himself.

"Please, don't cry, love..."  
"Don't touch me if you don't intend to kill me." I whisper, and take a step back. Two paces to the wall, four paces to Severus.  
"But…"  
"I don't know what's worse, if it's the fact you're a hypocrite or that you're a coward who won't admit it." I whisper, and look up, blue eyes staring into icy black.  
"Please, don't... just don't call me a coward…"  
"Then I would be lying, Severus Snape, and have you ever known me to be a liar?" I raise my fin eyebrows, and a ghost of my old smile touches my lips. "Which is it, Severus? Is it me, or Voldemort? Again, is it me or the Dark Mark?"  
"Auz… I'm afraid that it's too late to say I don't want the Dark Mark-"  
"Obviously, since they've already branded it onto your arm." I cut in.  
"But I want to say you. Auzuure, I want to say you." Severus' voice is shaking, and there's tears welling in his eyes.

"But you already said the words for me, Severus my love," Three steps forward, five paces to the wall, one to Severus. "It's too late." For the slightest, shortest second, I let our lips connect, and I pull myself away, and walk out the door. Forty paces to the wall, thirty-five to Severus.  
"Please, Auzuure, don't walk out on me… I need you…."  
"It's too late." I'm out the door, and by the time I'm down the stairs and out the door of the building, I've lost count of how many steps away from the wall I am, and how many steps from Severus I am.

Today I learned the ultimate lesson. The dictionary doesn't have the definition of coward, because if it did, it would say 'Coward – Severus Snape'. My Half Blood Prince. My coward. My life. My death.


End file.
